Demons Of The Past
by Illusiax3
Summary: ' "When you look in the mirror Tokito, what do you see?" Hikaru looked me in the eye with a sly grin, "What do you think I see? Baka." I looked up at him smiling.' When Tokito is enrolled in the same school as her cousin, she can't help but be surprised in what she finds. Can she avoid falling in love with one Hitachi twin without catching the eye of the other? Hikaru/OC/Kaoru


A/N: Hey everybody! Yes, another new fanfiction . . again . . But I promise this is the last new one until I finish up my other stories! Each chapter is going to rang from 2,000 – 3,000 depending on how much time I have for writing. I hope you enjoy it. Should I continue it or stick to my original fanfictions? Review or PM your thoughts, opinions or criticism. I really would love your opinion if I should continue. Don't be too harsh, please? I'm so excited to see what you think ^~^

DISCLAIMER – I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own Tokito Suoh, her plot and personality.

* * *

I woke up in a frenzy, kicking my sheets off of my body before bringing my knees up to my chest to frame my tiny body, "It was just a dream." I whispered before swinging my legs off the side of the bed. Glancing at my alarm clock the little green digits read four a.m. Breathing steadily I sighed before falling back into my bed. Ever since I moved across from the Academy where my cousin studied in school I've been having night terrors. All I could remember were snippets and even then that was barely enough to go by.

Apparently this was top-notch top notch Japanese apartment. The way I saw it was the owner of the sushi shop below needed some extra bucks. Honestly? I didn't mind either. If anything I wouldn't mind helping out in the shop. Good thing sushi doesn't smell too bad.

Shuffling into the hallway of my apartment I yawned dramatically wishing I could feel the satisfaction of having a restful sleep. Instead I felt like I had stuck my hand into a socket and my body was flowing with electrical currents. I paused mid stretch seeing movement out of the corner of my eye. I looked closer to see my tiny square mirror hanging from its' frame.

I studied my reflection. My black shoulder length hair cascaded messily around my sharp jaw line as I ran my hands through it. I paused holding my hair away from my face as I stared at the patch of white hair that I have had to live with my whole life. It formed a stripe through my hair. It never seemed to stay in one spot. It wasn't a stripe right down the middle of my head but some days it seemed like it so I never wore my hair in a ponytail if I could help it. The doctors have all these non-explored scientifical reasons on the subject which all came to being inconclusive theories. Sighing I turned away into my small kitchen which also happened to be my living room.

I closed my eyes; swaying on spot from heel to toe. My eyes. I have my cousins' eyes. The striking electric blue eyes. Cursed blue eyes. I moved barefooted towards my small porch opening the blinds to let the sun light stream playfully through my curtains. The sun was different in Japan. It seemed to come too early and never over stay its welcome. Laying over the kitatsu was a horrifying yellow dress and I opted for my first day in jeans and a bunny hug instead. I wondered if I would see my cousin. We wouldn't have any classes together seeing as I'm in year one and he's already a year older. It's not the first time I've gone to the academy as a student.

My living room and kitchen seemed bare. The only traces that I have been living here was a few chipped tea cups, empty take out boxes and neatly stacked piles of books laying in unsuspecting places just waiting for me to read. The rest was still neatly bundled in the sum of three small boxes. I glanced at the boxes. I've been so busy recovering from jet lag and exploring the area that I hadn't had time to unpack, 'Maybe I should stay home and clean and unpack . . .' I thought before laughing. Imagine that - ditching my first day of high school because of 'unpacking'. Or is that just an excuse for my own insecurities? I frowned before dismissing the thought from my mind.

Missing one day in the middle of school in the middle of the semester wouldn't hurt? Or at least that's what I've been telling myself for the past week. I rubbed my eyes in annoyance. It'll be eight days and probably counting if I don't show up again. Still my cousin hasn't even phoned or checked up on me . . . Thinking of which I don't think I've unpacked it yet. "Eh; I'm so forgetful." I cried.

* * *

Opening the last box I grinned in relief as my black touch screen phone sat on top. Plugging it in to charge I watched as a unknown number flashed on my screen. Opening the message I chuckled seeing it was sent a couple of days ago, "Hey; president dropped his phone in a pond. Come to the third music room on the south end of the top floor at the end of the day." "President?" I asked out loud.

Walking around the school I felt completely out of place in my jeans and plain grey V-neck tee. I had spent most of my morning trying to hide my white hair through the dark black strands. Finally I had given up and had decided the stares were better then going bald from stress.

I checked my phone again to see that I had the right place before opening the door. Now walking through the door felt like one of those things that feel important in your life but have zero importance.

"Eh-" My jaw dropped at everything I was seeing, "What . . ." I stuck my head back out in the hallway then I walked back into the room, which resembled the Victorian era, "Looks like we have a new customer." A boy walked passed me with a brown market bag in his arms filled with containers of instant coffee.

"Hey – we're closed." I stared wide-eyed at the orange haired twins, "Hikaru and Karou?" I asked and they didn't look surprised, "Yeah; but you can come back tomorrow an hour earlier we'll be glad to entertain you." Hikaru smiled flicking my nose, "But – Hikaru, I thought that I was the only one." Karou gasped, "Eh; while you guys are doing your fluff I'm just going to . . ." I started shuffling further away, "No way!" Karou shouted, "We told you to get out." He scooped me up throwing me effortlessly over my shoulder.

"_Karou – she has white hair." Hikaru snickered, "How lame." Karou yawned as I walked by tripping over my feet. I turned to face them, "Do you guys have a problem with it?" I growled clenching my fists, "Tokito! Enough!" A blonde came huffing around the corner right as I was about to raise my fist, "Tama – Tamaki . . ." I stuttered._

"Don't you guys think you're over exaggerating?" The brunette with the brown bag looked at the twins, "No way." They replied in sync, "Put me down!" I cried, "I – I – you're going to drop me!" I cried panicking as he pretended to drop me, "Do you mind?" I shouted, "Nope!" They grinned at me and I bit my lip, "I'll just be going." I laughed hesitantly, "Intruder!" They called as Karou placed me back on the ground on wobbly feet.

"Intruder?" A blonde boy came into the room, "What are you going on about?" He chuckled flipping his blonde hair. He paused seeing me and his whole face changed into a puppy face, "Toki!" a flash of blonde attacked me and suddenly I was air born once again, "Tamaki!" I shouted as he hugged the stuffing out of me, "Tamaki! I can't breath!" I laughed falling in a heap on the floor from suffocation and dizziness.

"Tokito?" The twins froze before bursting out laughing, "What type of name is that?" Tears flowed out of their eyes as they laughed, "I named her." Tamaki pouted retreating to the corner of the room, "What?" The small group of people looked stunned, "Don't give them the wrong impression!" I shouted at Tamaki, "Tokito why are you so mean?" He cried, "We're cousins." I sighed, "It's been eight days where have you been?" All of a sudden he was serious, "Well –" I laughed, "It' a long story." Smiling I flicked my hand back and forth.

"I wanna see your house!" Tamaki jumped up and down in excitement, "House?!" I shouted, "You mean the apartment above the sushi shop?! You call that a house?" I shouted, "S-s-sushi shop?" He looked shocked, "Yeah." I held the back of my of my hair in my hand and a piece of white hair fell into my face, "It's pretty cute. I fried the air conditioning though so I went to buy a fan and decided I'd stop by according to the random text. I didn't know I'd run into you though Tamaki."

"Wait. So this is the girl you've been talking about nonstop?" The twins walked around me in opposite directions, "She's really nothing special." The kept talking in sync and I turned around to see Tamaki cuff them on the side of the head, "She is my cousin and I will not have you talk about her as if she is some stray cat." Tamaki hugged me rubbing his cheek against mine, "I missed you so much!" He cried, "Why did you run away?" He cried falling to his knees overdramatically, "Eh; sempai?" The brunette raised an eyebrow, "Sempai?" I asked looking back to Tamaki before bursting out laughing.

"They call you sempai?" I laughed, "What's so funny?" Tamaki make a duck face with his lips, "Awe, are you pouting?" I grinned poking his cheek, "I am not pouting!" He turned away crossing his legs and arms and sitting on the ground, "Awe, you're so cute when you pout." I smiled crouching in front of me, "I am not pouting!" He rolled over so he was laying on his belly.

"Yeah; all of a sudden I see why they're related." The brunette smiled. We both looked at the twins and they looked at each other. It was almost like I could hear them having a conversation without saying a word. I sat down with my legs propped against my chest as they studied me, "Don't look at my Tokito like that!" Tamaki pointed at the twins accusingly, "Your Tokito?" They asked in sync, "Since when was she 'yours'?" They both raised their fingers making quotations in the air. Tamaki looked like he was disintegrating from their words.

"Do we know you?" The twins leaned forward taking up my whole view.

_ "Don't." Tamaki held my fist in between his hands before grabbing me by the shoulders and shaking me slightly, "This is boring." One of the twins sighed before they turned and walked away. Shaking I glared at Tamaki before looking into the window out at the courtyard. In my reflection the chunk of white in my hair was cut short, "Am I truly that ugly?" I laughed quietly before looking towards where the twins were walking away, "You have to stop picking fights with those two." Tamaki smiled gently._

"No, I don't think so."

For once I wasn't sure if I was replying to the twins at this moment or to Tamaki in the past.

* * *

Chapter two – Salmon & The Hitachi Twins

"So you really like fish; huh?" Karou looked at the small shops as if trying to memorize the market, "Nya? I love it." I grinned holding my styrofoam take out box to my chest, "It looks like it's going to rain." I breathed in the fresh air studying Karou out of the side of my eye. I stared down at the toes of my sneakers, "Since you were pick pocketed and I only had enough for food and I already spent it . . . What are you going to do?" I blinked up at him, "Stay at your place of course." I froze on spot while he kept walking, "You are what?!" I shouted running after him.


End file.
